


Visiting Old Scars

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Marking, Rape, Rape Recovery, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro gives Hibari a visit to see how his scars are healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Old Scars

  
  
  
The moon shone brightly against the dark blue clouds and the midnight sky. Several stars hid behind the light, whispering forgotten love stories. The clouds drift amongst them, muffling their chattering from reaching the dreaming children on Earth.   
  
But Mukuro listens to them, watching the clouds dance with the wind in a duet and smiles at the stars that carry their own stories, light-year miles away. Even the shy moon peeks out to send greetings, and Mukuro bows at such an honor.   
  
Mukuro sighs as he leans back against the window sill, with one leg on the floor, and the other on the other side of the window. He closes his eyes and asks, “Chrome? May I borrow this body for a few more hours?”  
  
“Anything you wish, Mukuro-sama….” Chrome replies with a gentle smile in his heart. He nods as he watches Ken and Chikusa sleep on the ground. Mukuro knows more than anyone that both had wished to see him whenever Mukuro had the chance to visit. It is a peaceful night and Mukuro wants them to have their sweet dreams.   
  
One moment, he is there by the window, sending greetings with the moon he hasn’t seen in days. No, perhaps weeks. Time flows differently for Mukuro than others. And the next moment, the ragged curtains dance in the wind all alone, singing a lonely song that drifts into the mist.   
  
  
  
Hibari is still in his student council room, finishing up his paperwork. Each paper rustles lightly as Hibari caresses them with his pen. And slowly, one by one, they filed from one end of the desk to another, satisfied with their desires. Hibari enjoys the silence, save for his own scribbling, the only sound that filled the room. Each movement and each sound are all under his own control in this small universe that is his own. And while he is in his Namimori High, all alone with his paperwork, with the power to change anything he wishes with one stroke of his name, he is god.   
  
But perhaps that night deepened more than Hibari had wished. And perhaps the full moon dallied too long with the stories of star-crossed lovers that never fulfilled their desires. Unfulfilled wishes drift in the night like ghosts who have lost their way. And perhaps their longings brought about an unwanted miracle, fortunate or not.   
  
Hibari feels the unneeded wind behind his back, a gentle breeze that strokes his cheek with much wanton wanting. Hibari is a bit confused for he is pretty sure he had closed the windows behind him. Hibari looks behind him to see that a man had descended to his holy sanctuary. A man with blue hair, and a sad smile, tangled with emotions covered in layers of several masks.   
  
The papers flee from Hibari’s desks as the gust of wind greets Hibari. Hibari stands up with a frown, quite displeased with the mess of paper birds still trying to find a place to settle down. Hibari glares at the intruder who smiles back with long forgotten pleasure that Hibari does not share.  
  
Normally Hibari would say something along the lines of, ‘Leave or I’ll bite you to death,’ but he does not. Nor does he say meaningless threats because those words would fall meaningless to this trespasser. Hibari does not pull out his tonfa in anger or for vengeance, because this was not the time or place for revenge. He certainly does not feel fear.  
  
Instead Hibari asked with unforgotten hatred that ran deep within his bones, “What are you doing here?”   
  
“I came to see how your scars were healing.” Mukuro purrs sweetly as he sits on the window with his back to the night. The papers still flew around the room restlessly like feathers pulled from the broken wings of a fallen angel.   
  
Hibari bites his lips as he touches his left arm with his right hand. He is still not fully healed yet, and the soreness that screams in his bones reminded him of that fact. Hibari is tempted to pull out his tonfa, but he already knows that the elusive boy would just disappear like the mist, just as he had come.  
  
“I’m fine.” Hibari curtly replies, his hawk-like eyes still not leaving Mukuro. “I would like it if you would close that window.” Hibari spits out his courtesy. “Though I suggest you leave now while I’m civil. Next time, I won’t let you go until I bite you to death.”   
  
Mukuro just smiles as he closes the window behind him. All the papers fall like dead sakura petals as the wind stops entertaining their marionette dance. Though the papers have settled down, Hibari already knows that his little universe had shattered as another god intruded upon it. Hibari is already re-thinking that perhaps even if his body isn’t fully healed, he could probably win this.   
  
“Now, now.” Mukuro calmly says as he waves his hand in front of him, reading the boy's mind. “I’m here for a small visit. I promise to fully amuse you next time,” Mukuro assures the prefect as he steps down from the window.   
  
“Your promise sounds pretty empty.” Hibari does not need promises. He will make it happen next time.   
  
Mukuro chuckles. This is why he found Hibari so entertaining. Hibari refuses to admit that he's a broken toy that should be discarded like the rest of the toys Mukuro had disposed of. His face never shows defeat no matter what humiliation Mukuro inflicts on him, and to Mukuro, that only meant he is asking for another chance to embrace. And Mukuro walks toward Hibari once more, closing the gap between them with a few small steps. Then without any warning, Mukuro slams Hibari on the desk behind him, pinning him down with great strength, fully intending to explore each curve of his ripped doll, still full of holes, and to find out for himself just how much he had healed within these few days.  
  
“It looks like the scars have healed. That’s not good. That’s not good at all...” Mukuro murmurs. “You see, scars are never meant to heal. They are scars because they exist forever. And ever. And ever.” Mukuro chants into Hibari’s ears a spell that paralyzes him. “They are scars because even if they can fade, they can never go back to their original state. And even if they can fade, they can be reopened again. That’s what old wounds are like.”   
  
Hibari pulls his strength together to get up but Mukuro pins him down once more. “Now, now.” Mukuro clicks his tongue in disapproval. “That wouldn’t do. It’s not good to bury your painful memories. If you neglect them, one day they’ll rot and boil, and haunt you ...”   
  
Then Mukuro enters Hibari’s enraged mouth. Hibari bites him but Mukuro takes no notice. The blood drips down both their mouths, but Mukuro rather enjoys the fiery kiss. The taste of iron fills their senses, as Hibari is forced to remember again what had happened underneath the ephemeral sakura tree.   
  
“Don’t resist…” Mukuro whispers deadly secrets into Hibari’s ears. “You know you wanted it.” Hibari refuses but Mukuro persists. An elusive hand strokes Hibari in places that flood Hibari with unwanted memories. A light blush, the taut nipples, hips arched and skin flushed. Panting breaths, ragged moans, Hibari is reminded again how much he hated it, yet his body longs for it again.   
  
Mukuro whispers empty promises of pleasure once more, but Hibari isn’t fooled. Each finger coaxes more from Hibari, and Hibari denies each seduction. Mukuro leaves behind new red marks of territory on Hibari's body along with his old ones, each rough suck sending tiny tremors throughout his still healing bones. The pleasure is mingled with pain, each so intertwined; they are inseparable like the branches of sakura trees and the vines of a parasite. Hibari refuses to voice his pleasure or pain, which saddens Mukuro as he persistently gives him both. Each moan Hibari swallows just reiterates to Mukuro that he must be more rough/rougher with him in order to seek an escaped proof of pleasure. And every time Hibari refuses to display any arousal, it only showed Mukuro that he'd have to visit him again next time for another round.  
  
Mukuro enters once more, and his cold emotions are reawakened by the hot fire under him. Each thrust penetrates both of them with much wanted bliss and yet reopens their once closed wounds. Blood flows luxuriously, mixing with the sweat of gluttony. Mukuro counts each scar, one by one, revisiting them, reminding Hibari once more of their dark transgressions that Hibari wanted to forget. They are both partners in crime, Mukuro reminds him; it takes two to have an intercourse. Mukuro is eager, and Hibari in denial.   
  
In this silent night, when everyone’s dead asleep, a single couple reminisce of their old scars like two veterans that had unfortunately survived from their destined graves. Gazing at the ceiling, as they entertain their feelings in the dark, the things that they are afraid of will show them what they were made of in the end. The stars whispers their forgotten tales of star-cross lovers and the red moon hides the two accomplices with their guilty sins throughout the night.


End file.
